


Once More

by Rhyen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotp, Gamerlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyen/pseuds/Rhyen
Summary: Genji Shimada has recently faced his brother, Hanzo, and is left questioning himself, his body, his existence. A young girl, Hana, helps him answer these questions through her positive, uplifting soul. As the world nears a second omnic crisis, where will he stand in the world?





	

Once More

 

The watchpoint was silent. It was late within the night. The waves blissfully swept the shorelines, creating a melody that could soothe any soul. The night sky was filled with a plethora of stars. The wind elegantly whispered and danced with the ocean. The moon’s light gently showered the watchpoint with an ethereal glow. The night was at peace, his mind was not, however.

 

Genji Shimada is his name. He sits upon the highest point of the watchpoint to feel one with nature or at least attempts to. His mind hasn’t been this disturbed since that faithful day, since he was stripped of his flesh, since he was imprisoned in his new body. He attempts to meditate to lull himself into sleep. He has mentally adapted to meditate for extended periods of time. However, his mind seems to be unable to reach absolute peace. Strange, curious, odd stirs in his mind. He’s been able to reach peace and remain in the center of his mind successfully multiple times. A voice in his mind strangles his mentality.  _What have you become? My brother is dead. You are not him. You do not possess his soul. You are a shell._  

 

Genji gasps and looks around to see that hours have passed. He heard his voice. The ninja has accepted his current state before. His master, Zenyatta, guided him to acceptance of his new self. He was wracked with thoughts that decayed his perception of his existence. Was he human? Was he robotic? Was he… dead? Is Genji Shimada dead? Is that still his name? His master explained to him how beneficial it would be to speak with his brother once more. To mend the bond between two great dragons. His master words still reach out to him to this day that keeps him hopeful for the future with his brother, “The path may not be clear. It may contain bumps, abysses, twists and turns. But my student, know this, even if the path is uneven and difficult to walk, as long as you have a companion to walk with. You will prevail and succeed any goal.” The last teachings he was given before he departed from the monastery to face his brother. What did he mean? Who was this companion? Hanzo, his brother? Who? 

 

The ninja forfeits the war to sleep. His visor glows to the sight of the sun rising. He knows he does not require the need to sleep. He sleeps not for rest, he sleeps for release. He wishes to escape from his burdens from time to time. He knows it’s not logical nor healthy to run from what troubles him, but it helps him cope. What other source of release can he find without the sweet embrace of death to end it all? He decides to just simply speak with someone. He wishes to speak to the doctor, Dr. Ziegler. Without his master, he is lost once more. 

 

He gets up from seat and leaps down effortlessly to land silently. He walks with care to avoid making any noise to his comrades that might awake them. He sees that the watchpoint transformed from its ethereal glow from the moon to its sun showered gleam of gold. Nostalgia strikes him as he sees areas of the watchpoint that replay memories as if they only occurred the night before. He sees him carrying medical supplies with Dr. Ziegler as she thanks him constantly, racing Lena around the watchpoint to see was more quicker, teach McCree how to properly speak Japanese and use chopsticks. He remembers it all. Maybe this is what kept him alive and somewhat close to what he has of being human. 

 

Genji made his way to the infirmary. He could hear a faint woman’s voice. He remembers her voice. She heard her voice since the day he escaped death’s cold grasp. He remembered recovering from the extensive operation. She always came to check on his injured body. Her soothing voice of asking where the pain was occurring and finally conducting the operation to make him where he is today. It took him months to recover from the attack caused by his brother. He knocks on the office doorway to gain the doctor’s attention. Dr. Ziegler looks up and gives a warm smile.

 

“Good morning, Genji.” Angela greets in a cheerful mood, “It’s nice to see you this early in the morning. Is something wrong? Did you need a touch up on the body?”

 

Genji shakes his head in denial, “My body has been fairing quite well… Doctor, I have had some troubling thoughts if I may discuss with you”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Genji. I’m afraid I am unable stay and chat! I actually have to meet a new recruit at the very moment. If you’d like, we can chat as we make our way to the landing zone.”

 

“Recruit?” Genji asked in confusion. It has been a few weeks since the revival of Overwatch. Many countries within the UN were very hesitant on the topic of Overwatch returning. The only help the organization they’ve received is from volunteers but even then the number has dwindled severely since the day of the Recall. Genji was merely caught in shock due to an entire week was baron of any recruits. He thought that that would be the last of the new agents.

 

“Yeah! I’m suppose to be meeting a famous, young girl from South Korea! She’s apparently a hero of her country. She stopped the large omnic that attacks South Korea every so often.”

 

“How young is she?” 

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“Nineteen!? She is just a child!” Genji raised his voice in concern. He’s seen the horror of what Overwatch agents must undergo during missions. A life is always on the line when one is affiliated with this task force. He remembers what happened to his strike commander and his rivaling equal. They perished at such a young age. Does this young girl understand the risks? Genji can’t help feel worried for this young soldier.

 

“She single handily stopped the omnic attack. With who responded to the recall and how desperate we are… we need her in this time of need.” Angela said as she puts on her lab coat, “Again, you’re welcome to come walk with me and meet her as well.” the doctor offered with a warm smile as she was prepared to walk out. 

 

Genji sighs and agrees to walk with her. The two converse about what they were doing when the Recall was initiated. Angela was doing a humanitarian project within the Middle East and providing care for conflicted countries. She couldn’t help but reminiscent about Genji’s successful operation, it was one of her most challenging operations she’s ever conducted. She asks if he was okay with this body since they’ve last talked. He tells her that he’s been grateful to be given a second chance at life and the struggles at first to accept his dual existence of a cyborg. He also tells her about his encounter with his brother. 

 

“You faced your brother again? Wasn’t he the man who left you to die right when I found you?” Angela inquired in concern. 

 

“Yes, it is a long story. But I can not help but feel indifferent once more.” Genji sighed with a hint of anguish. It’s not like him to feel this way. It was abnormal. That’s all he could feel, indifferent and out of touch.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I am unsure of my body, my soul, my existence.”

 

“I have never seen you like this since before you left to Shimbali to see that wise master.” It’s true. He wasn’t always at peace with his current state. He found peace with his master. Sadly, he can’t simply return to Zenyatta on a whim. He has more important matters to take care of such as the revival of Overwatch. He’s willing to sacrifice something as small as one agent’s peace than the peace of the world for something he perceives to be selfish.

 

“I fear my brother’s words have taken its toll upon me.” 

 

“I can’t imagine what both of you are going through especially him. Barely discovering that his brother has been alive throughout all these years. Must be awful.”

 

 _What have you become?_  His voice speaks out again in Genji’s mind. What has Genji done? The ninja shattered his brother’s heart. He should of just remain dead to his brother to avoid destroying his heart. “Is it my fault that he is hurt?” Genji asks adamantly. He feels Angela’s distraught eyes attack his heart. He knows he might of triggered in something in her. She’s always been what she looks as, an angel. Her hospitality has always been in good faith and would never let a patient fall into death’s cold grasp without a fight. She always did care for Genji. She’d never want him to lose sight of what’s life all about, even if he wasn’t as alive as he use to be.

 

She halts the two of them with eyes that could bring any soul to ease, “Genji… don’t say that. He deserves to know the truth and you deserve some closure. I know I would too. Lord knows I want to know if those two are still out there. I’d want you to share some of that closure as well…” Angela said in mourning. Genji remembered. Jack and Gabe. The rivaling soldiers, always trying to best each other at everything. They’d compete in training, strength, agility, weapon mastery, best combatant. Giving up to them was almost death to them. It is almost saddening to know such strong men were taken from the team in such a short time. 

 

They were nearing to the helicopter landing zone to find a young girl with all her luggage talking to Winston.

 

The two finally face the young girl, Angela introduces herself first, “Hello there, I’m Angela Ziegler!” the doctor greets with a warm smile. Angela holds her hand for a proper greeting. Genji analyzes the young girl thoroughly. She is dressed with a blue sundress and pink ballet flats. She wears her hair down. 

 

The young girl shakes Angela’s hand, “Hi there! I’m Hana, Hana Song, also known as D.VA! You’re the pretty angel, Mercy! I love your eye makeup, wings, hair, personality, everything about you really!” Hana compliments in joy, “I’ve met your large gorilla friend, he’s super sweet, like a giant teddy bear!”

 

Hana’s eyes then wander over to Genji. Her eyes widen with amazement and she runs over to him like a puppy. She examines his cyber body and his sharp sword, “Wow, I heard that Overwatch had this super, awesome cyborg ninja! Never thought I would ever meet him!” Hana shouts in excitement. 

 

Angela giggles at how ecstatic Hana is, “Hana, this is Genji.” 

 

Hana holds out her hand with a large, endearing smile ready to befriend anyone, “Hi Genji, it’s so nice to meet you! I love your armor, wicked cool if you ask me.” 

 

Genji couldn’t help but smile behind his mask, he attempts to disguise his joy but it’s easily heard through his uplifted tone, “The honor is mine, miss Song. I look forward to working with you.” Genji cheered as he shook the young girl’s hand. 

 

“Aww, you’re so sweet! Anyway… do any of you guys play video games? Totally need a player two! I mean I’m fine with solo play but it’s always fun to play Co-Op or… even one-v-one!” Hana concludes with a sinister tone. She looks around to find Angela and Winston both expressing confused faces toward her direction. It seems as if they never held a controller before let alone see a title screen of a game. She sighs in disappointment, she thought she would finally find another player.

 

Hana then hears the cyborg speak behind her in an embarrassed tone, “I used to spend time playing these games. I do not think I will match up well against a professional like you however…” Winston and Angela both display surprised faces for not knowing their deadly ninja dabbled in such trivial hobbies.

 

Hana eyes were filled with joy clearly from Genji’s point of view, “Genji! You’re my favorite! We gotta play right now!” 

 

“Hana!” Winston halted the ecstatic gamer, “I’m afraid play time with your new friend will have to be suspended at the moment. Right now you must be situated. However, I’m willing to take your luggage to your room if you’d like Genji to give you a tour instead of myself?” Winston proposed kindly. 

 

Hana held an annoyed look on her face, “Oh darn. Alrighty, I’ll take your offer Winsty. Hey, my mech is coming very soon! Can you tell the soldiers to place it in your guys’ hangar?” The young gamer asks with wide eyes. 

 

“Your mech?” Genji asked in confusion. He’s never heard of a mech. It must be vital if she mentioned it and large if it must be stored within the hangars of the watchpoint.

 

“Yeah! My mech! It’s basically this cool fighting machine I use to fight the omnics back home. It’s kind of my trade mark, no biggie.” Hana describes in detail. The ninja couldn’t help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. How is it that a girl who fights mech is okay with spending a tour with a cyborg? Surely, there is a very thin line with cyborg and omnic. He is both human and machine. He relates to both. He couldn’t help but feel hurt that she fights off omnics. Why would Overwatch need a girl who fights omnics on their side? Back then, Overwatch was designed to help prevent and/or stop the omnic crisis, wouldn’t her involvement cause some sort of uproar? His mind comes back when he hears Winston.

 

Winston chuckles and nods his head while him and Angela take Hana’s luggage to her room, “Such a sweet girl.” the doctor confesses to the scientist.

 

Hana turns around to grab Genji’s hand and quickly darting to the nearest room to start the tour. Genji was quite confused considering shouldn’t he be leading her to give her the tour? She’s filled with excitement as she awes at the amazing scenery and the large rooms. Finally, the gamer obliges to let him actually give her the tour. He showed her the training hall filled with all sorts of equipment and programming to keep agents in their prime. He showed her the gymnasium to keep agents healthy with plenty of exercise. The tour was extensive including the infirmary, the lounge, the kitchen and including several agents that came to say hello such as the great knight Reinhardt, the happy-go-lucky Lena Oxton and the iconic cowboy, Jesse McCree. Finally, the two arrive at the residence hall where all the agents slept and rested leading up to her room. 

 

She entered inside her room to find it basic filled with a drawer, a desk, a bed, closet, a holo TV and her own bathroom. Far bigger than her old room since she lived within the big city and didn’t have that much space living with her parents. She saw her luggage set inside with some cookies made by Angela herself attached with a welcome note. 

 

“Aww you all are so sweet! I’m gonna have a blast here!” Hana said while stuffing a cookie in her mouth. Genji chuckled, such a loving young girl filled with so much optimism and joy. She reminded him so much of him when he was just a young teenager. He played video games and let his mind wander without a worry in the world. Reality loomed in his mind once more. He remembered why she was here, why they were all here. To serve and protect the world from conflict, no matter what the cost. He couldn’t help but see her in trouble. He couldn’t help but worry for her. He didn’t want her to wind up like him, disfigured and out of place.

 

The ninja couldn’t help but express his concern, “Miss Song-“ 

 

“Bup bup bup!” Hana interrupted with authoritative demeanor, “Genji, you can’t call me that. Call me only as Hana or D.VA! None of this miss or mister stuff! We’re friends no need for the stuff shirt formalities!” Hana asserted while plopping herself on her bed with the plate of cookies in hand. 

 

Genji entered the room and kneeled down to her height as she ate her cookies, “Hana, do you know why you are here?” 

 

“To serve and protect the world from conflict. Simple! Nothing too hard to manage!” She cheered in confidence while finishing her cookie. 

 

“Correct, but are you sure this is what you want?” Genji inquires with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

Hana sets down her plate of cookies and looks Genji in the visor, “I’m one hundred and ten percent sure. I want to protect the world. I want to keep innocent people safe.” 

 

Genji sighs, “Are you afraid?” 

 

“Of course! But who isn’t? Aren’t you too?”

 

“I can not answer that.”

 

“Oh Genji! It’s very sweet of you to be concerned but I ensure you, I want to be here! This is where I belong.”

 

The ninja processes the young girl’s last sentence very carefully.  _This is where I belong._  Is there where Genji belongs? Not just in Overwatch but in this world? After his brother’s encounter, does he wish to remain here in this world? He can’t help but feel out of place. His mind and soul is out of harmony and his perception of his existence strayed away. He spaces out for several moments before he feels Hana’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“You okay?” 

 

“My apologies, I was merely pondering on what other activities we might do instead of video games, I fear my hiatus of playing might be a disadvantage..”

 

The young gamer gets up out of her seat and makes her way to her pink luggage, “Don’t worry! I got the new Mekken! It’s a fighting game, maybe you’ll be a natural at it since you’re a super awesome ninja!” Hana encourages while she starts to dig in her luggage, looking for the hardware. After a short while, she pulls out the console and swiftly installs it to her Holo TV. She additionally takes out a wide variety of controllers with various colors. The ninja’s eyes widen in amazement. How does a girl keep so many controllers? IT looks as if the entire team can have their very own controller! He spots a pink that is clearly hers with the bunny and her name but the green one entices him heavily, he is snapped back to reality when she asks him nicely, “Which color do you prefer ninja man?” 

 

His eyes dart to the black and green controller with bias, “The green one. It suits me.” 

 

“Green? Alrighty!” She cheers while handing his controller of choice. After the entire introduction, title screen, and explanation of the controls as well as certain combos, Genji plays. The young gamer simulates the ninja to play against computers before other players first. Much to his and her surprise, he performs better than both expected. Sooner or later, he faces against players from all around the world. He takes many of them down with ease with only very few losses. A smile forms at the ends of his mouth as he obtains another victory with his screen name flashing on the screen.  _GN.G_  

 

“Wow, you’re a dirty liar!” She sarcastically accuses as she pushes Genji’s shoulders, “You’re amazing! Looks like I got competition!” The gamer beamed as she grabbed her pink controller with her insignia of a bunny and screen name. 

 

“GN.G! I challenge you to a Mekka duel! This will be a battle of wits, honor and glory!” Hana proposed with a pointed finger. Her goofy smile and playful demeanor was very contagious. He agrees to play along and accepts her challenge. 

 

“Very well! I accept your challenge! To arms, Han- D.VA!” Genji asserts with mocking tone and sneaking in a chuckle within his acceptance. The two play for countless hours. The tides were constantly changing with the amount of wins. Round after round, the two began learning each others habits, openings and methods. It was truly a match of endurance, brains and determination. Neither side wanted to forfeit but exhaustion got to the best of Hana. She decided to call it a draw of the duel after an exhausting battle. Genji couldn’t help but feel relief after she decided to end the duel. He was actually beginning to lose steam. Her gaming prowess is a force not to be reckoned. He wondered how a girl who has such good reflexes, timing, decision making and thinking skills would benefit a team especially in her mech. Her elite gaming skills must enhance her mech’s performance which is why she is a big asset to Overwatch. A mech fighter would be perfect for the team, he wonders how he and her could work together.

 

“Wow, I’ve never met someone as good as you!” Hana cheers.

 

“You flatter me.” The ninja embarrassingly scoffs. To be praised by a number one player in the entire world is something he’s never been exposed to. Sure he was an elite and a well known player back at his arcade in Hanamura but he was just a local professional. He’s never faced someone who was a global professional. He felt good about his skills and for himself as whole from her compliment.

 

“No really! I have played the entire series of Mekken and I’ve never faced a fighter like you before!”

 

“It reminded me of my old arcade near my home. I suppose I never lost my skill in fighting both in reality and virtual.”

 

“Glad you didn’t! I always need a tough challenger, it’s always more fun!” Hana cheered with excitement, fueled with joy, “Anyway, I really have to unpack, it was nice of you to spend so much time playing with me!”

 

“It was an honor to combat against such a worthy foe!”

 

Hana laughs at Genji’s commitment to character, “You’re silly!”

 

“Well, I must attend to other matters, thank you for letting me play with you.”

 

“Oh it’s no big deal, we can play any time you want!”

 

“Understood! Dinner is at eight every night!"

 

“Yay! See you at dinner with the rest of the gang, buddy!” 

 

Genji left Hana to her own affairs and began exiting the residence halls. He hasn’t experienced happiness for quite some time since he encountered his brother. It was almost foreign to naturally smile again. It was nostalgic! The ninja halted his movements in the middle of the hallway and gazed at his appendages. The sight of his metal appendages stirs him with a rush of disappointment. That’s all those feelings were, nostalgic. They reminded him of what once was, not what they are now. His brother’s words still bring his peace of mind in ruins. Why? He found release from Hana and acceptance from his master. He was perfectly at peace. Why is he questioning his existence just because of his brother? Was his opinion the only thing that mattered to Genji? Why is this pain happening once more? Why?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading for one of my more better pieces in my gaming literature. I kept seeing a lot of McHanzo so I decided to give the other brother some attention through a deep story that made me cry when I was story boarding it!
> 
> *I'm still a little unsure about how many chapters there will be but there is currently about 5! 
> 
>  
> 
> *The inspiration of GN.G was from this comic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJk7vF7im-A


End file.
